colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Trougrask the Eviscerator
Trougrask the Eviscerator is an alien warlord marooned on Earth. His species and planet are unknown, but it is known that Xzorgarvian invaders destroyed his home. He currently resides in the cold storage of the Loch & Keye Containment and Storage Facility. Character Appearance He is upwards of 8 feet tall. His body is fairly skinny and is a deep khaki green with some red markings, mostly on spiky parts. There is a red skull marking on his chest and wings, an eye on his head, and similar markings on his shoulder plates. He has four arms. His uppe arms have three fingers, with a long red middle finger. The lower arms have two fingers. All four arms have sharp red elbow points. He is missing his lower right arm. He has large, pale insect-like wings. He has hefty shoulder-plates, clawed feet and a spiky, bony face, including sharp cheek and jaw spikes. He has red eyes with yellow irises. He has a long tail with a red tip. Personality He is very stubborn, mean and aggressive. Very determined and angry, he resents Earth and hates his situation. He begrudgingly accepts Loch & Keye's help, but is always trying to get off Earth to either find out what happened to his homeplanet or avenge his fallen brethren. Although his anger is real and vicious, he is deeply troubled by his losses and failures. Skills and Ability He possesses extreme strength, speed and fighting skills. His red claws can paralyse at a touch. He is an excellent pilot and leader. He can jump great heights and his thick skin can block most blades and projectiles. History He was the war-lord of his home planet's military. During an attack by the Xzorgarvian Empire, much of the planet was razed by chemical-warfare-induced heat storms, due to the species' cold ecosystem and poor resistance to heat. Trougrask, having the nickname 'The Eviscerator' from his years as a relentless warlord worthy of being called Xzor's adversary, led a fleet to counter the attacking Xzorgarvian army, but this fleet was outnumbered by a sudden ambush and torn to shreds. Despite Trougrask's desperate efforts, his men and planet were demolished by the Xzorgarvian armies, and he lost control of his ship, sent careening and going into cryosleep as a defence mechanism as the craft floated aimlessly in the void of space for countless years, possibly even centuries. Finally, Trougrask was awakened from cryosleep as his craft entered Earth's atmosphere. Burning up, his craft, which had seen some wear from the battle and the floating, fell apart, and he fell like an angel through Loch & Keye's skylight. The warmth of Earth caused him to become sick and burn up, so he was moved to the cold storage. Currently, he resides in the cold storage, thought occasionally he breaks out to wreak havoc. Loch and Keye don't mind keeping him, as he loves to snack on pickles, which is handy, because they buy many jars of pickles to store artefacts in but only need the jars and pickling solution. Though occasionally troublesome, he doesn't really hurt anyone, despite his past and imposing name. He mostly just steals food and breaks stuff. Trivia * He lost his arm after the battle against the Xzorgarvians. Although he originally only damaged his hand, breaking two claws when his craft was rammed, the imperfect cryosleep system affected the limb, and although he did not age, exoskeletal rot set in. When he landed on Earth, the arm had to be amputated up to the elbow, and he chewed it off himself. Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Loch & Keye Staff